osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Paul ''Adam'' Edwin Jankowski
Paul Adam Edwin Jankowski, also known as Adam the Heartless, is the antagonist and he was the ex-teacher from Osaka Gakuin. After he turn in to the exorcist, Adam became to evil, crazy psychopath. Appearance Adam was the men with blonde hair, three day beard and blue eyes. He wears white shirt with a cross necklace, brown pants and black Shoes. Where he become to exorcist, his skin color became grey, black hair, black eyes with yellow pupils and black tears with two blue tattoos, abnormal smile and the big scar on his face. he wears black cape and black hat. Personality Adam was a nice, funny, clam and coolest teacher in Osaka Gakuin. He was also very helpfully for the Students. But he hated, if students called him Mr. Jankowski therefore they called him Adam. However someday where he became to the Exorcist, he is evil, heartless, merciless, cold, crazy, hateful and sadist in the combination. By the way he behaves like the Exorcist. (for Example he spin his head to 360 degree) Back Story Paul Adam Edwin Jankowski was four years a teacher in Osaka Gakuin. Adam taught the Sociology in differently class. He loves his job and he was also one of most popular teachers in the school. In year 1989 he feels diseased, he tried to ignore, but after time he feels no more himself and he begin to change his appearance and personality. Adam tried to kill the students with his abilities and knife without success. The another teachers fought against him. Aftertime Adam lost the battle, the teachers bound Adam from the Osaka Gakuin. Adam swears for the vengeance and he become to the Dark Legend of the school (that is of course the true story.) The Rumors said that Adam has to cause trouble in Japan on the night. He become to the Urban Myths since 1990 and the people called him as Adam the Heartless. Abilities/Powers *Telekinesis: He can manipulate matter with the mind. Adam can take maximum (with multiple objects) three trucks. His max distance is 6 m. He is good with telekinesis against other people. *Teleportation: The Teleport from one location to another, but he can only 2 times a day. He can maximum 30 m radius away teleport. *Pyrokinetic: He can manipulate and control the fire with the mind. Adam can his distance to manipulate or conjure flame also maximum is 6 m. His flames can 6 m big and the temperature of the flames are 295 degrees fahreneheit. *His Speed is incredible, he is so fast he did suddenly appear in front of you during a chase. Adam's reflexes is so remarkable he could block the bullet with his knife. Aftertime he will slower, but if someone have a holy artefact then his speed will be normal. *Illusions: He can manipulate the illusions that mean he can project mental images that he fools his enemy, but he can only 2 times a week. Adam can to illusions every things without problems, he can use it on himself to appear differently, but he can only 6 minute to illusions, then every thing will be normal. He can affect 4 person. The affect of illusions is only sight. *Kniefmen: Adam is a very good knief combat, he can fight with many people. Trivia *The character was Inspired by the Joker and the movie of exorcist. *The character Paul Adam Edwin Jankowski come from poland. *I think Adam's Classifications of Antagonist is Commander. *it could rescue Paul Adam Edwin Jankowski live and to carry out the exorcism (exorcism is evicting demons or other spiritual entities from person possessed body), but the exorcist of Adam is so stronge that is almost impossible. *The Exorcist is person, who become to possessed. (probably by the demons or other evil spiritual entities) *if someone have a holy artefact, then Adam abilities will be weaker and the telekinesis, pyrokineti and the Illusion coperates no more. *The people called him Adam the Heartless because: # He called himself as Adam. # He looks like the human without Soul and Heart. # He is merciless, cold and hatefully person. Note: If the Abilities is overpowert, then please give me a feedback, then i will improve the Abilities, Thank you Category:Antagonist Category:Male Category:Character Category:Teacher Category:Human Category:Urban Myth Category:Accepted Character Category:Supernatural